Galactic Crucibles:Wiki history
Below is the history of Galactic Crucibles Wiki and how it evolved to become what it is today. Before Galactic Crucibles Originating as part of Spore Fan Fiction Wiki, the earliest content of GC began as Spore creations in a shared universe where events were determined by the outcome of tandem stories and role-plays. At the time, the only active users were User:Krayfish, User:SupcommMonroee, User:Nra 'Vadumee, User:Panthean and User:IceBite. Their creations were respectively the Dhragolon (today known as the Vaikan), the Eteno, the Karnasaurs, the Great Horned Dragon Empire (now in the archives) and lastly the Delsons. With no other users editing, these empires eventually grew to enormous proportions, taking up large segments of the Milky Way Galaxy and forming a galactic government known as the Galactic Senate. The massive size of these empires was a remnant of a time when there were fewer users. Today, most users create much smaller, easier to manage empires while these larger ones would eventually become smaller overtime either through retcons or through the addition of new events that would cause the decline of their civilization. Before Wiki Spotlight Soon enough, the creations of these users grew beyond the scope of Spore going into far more detail than was possible in the actual game. They had become stand alone creations of their own, and the Omniverse GC Wiki (now known as Galactic Crucibles) was founded. The most notable remnant from the time of Spore Fan Fiction is the Ghorax who were originally the infamous Grox. However, they have since been retconned to be more realistic rather than a direct expy of their inspiration. Golden Age of Activity After the wiki had reached 200 articles, it was advertised on Wikia Spotlight, attracting many new users. This resulted in an explosion of activity that went almost beyond the control of the admins. It became significantly more difficult to keep track of creations especially with a major increase in vandalism. As a means of better keeping track of the amount of content flowing in, the pitch system was added and abandoned articles were either deleted or archived. The original intention was to have multiple universes that users could add to. Overtime, Omni 01 became the only universe that users contributed to and it became the "main universe". Removal of Fantasy The fantastical elements of the wiki became very problematic when it came to explanations. Many users had begun to favor more scientific content as it had a more concrete basis to go by. With the ongoing rise of civilizations that made use of more practical technology, the more fantastical elements became phased out altogether after the sister wiki Erudite Tales Wiki was founded. From there, Galactic Crucibles begun to move towards harder science fiction and begun to attract different audience. This was the most drastic change in the wiki's history. Storytelling Revival While worldbuilding remained fairly popular, work on tandem stories and even narratives in general saw a decline since the Removal of Fantasy. As a means of reviving collaborative writing, the way stories were written saw a complete overhaul. Rather than determining the outcome of events on the spot through role-playing, events were instead planned in advance in no specific chronological order. One could write about events that occurred hundreds or thousands of years into either the future or the past. With this new system, users were given more freedom to write about whatever time period they wanted without being restricted to waiting for stories to be completed. Rather than a novel which only had a select few users contributing to it, GC was now a serial with many users adding to it. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki